Question: $\overline{AC}$ is $10$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $9$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $\sqrt{181}$ units long What is $\tan(\angle BAC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $10$ $9$ $\sqrt{181}$
Answer: SOH CAH TOA an = pposite over djacent opposite $= \overline{BC} = 9$ adjacent $= \overline{AC} = 10$ $\tan(\angle BAC)=\dfrac{9}{10}$